He's My Sun, He Makes Me Shine Like Diamonds
by darlingsmythe
Summary: Kurt wakes up warm and happy, but still finds himself insecure. Sebastian reassures him. Cute cuddles and kisses basically. Based off Young and Beautiful by Lana Del Rey. Kurtbastian Playlist Meme.


Kurt was completely off. He wasn't sure where he was, but he was warm. He felt happy. Not one to think that anything could feel more relaxing than it did in that moment; with his face buried in a navy comforter, breathing in a distinct scent that could only be described as Bas.

It was sweet but spicy, too. Something that made him want to bury his face even deeper into the comforter. He could feel the legs between his shift just slightly and it caused him to grin brightly into the blanket. He fluttered his eyes open, coming to see a ray of spring sunlight streaming through the curtains as he hugged the comforter tighter around himself.

A long arm wrapped around his waist, smoothing over his stomach and coming to rest on the mattress beside him. "Good morning", came a low, raspy voice, drunk with sleep. "You should know you're beautiful when you sleep".

"You're not turning into a creeper, are you?" Kurt teased, smiling into the fabric.

Bas pressed a small kiss to his temple and laughs. "Only in your dreams."

"So you weren't just staring at me sleeping?" Kurt supplies. He knows Sebastian was. He always teases Sebastian about it.

Kurt feelt Sebastian shrug his shoulder. "Did I just tell you that you're breathtaking when you sleep?" He asks.

"Beautiful." Kurt states.

Sebastian hums. "What?"

"You didn't say I was breathtaking, you said I was beautiful." Kurt corrects.

Bas takes Kurt's hand clutching the comforter, and tangles them together. "You're both" he simply says.

Kurt believes him. But things have him in a panic. He knows it silly to worry about what Sebastian said, they mean the same thing, essentially. Worrying shouldn't be the thing Kurt does. Before he can even think about his words, they spill out of his mouth. "Will you love me?" He asks, Sebastian tracing over his class ring on Kurt's finger short circuits.

"What are you talking about? I already love you, baby." He whispers, nuzzling Kurt's neck softly. At this point Kurt is melting into the mattress, but his anxiety is still building up.

"I know I just… When we're older and I'm not a great as I am now…" Kurt started, fidgeting with the blanket. "Will you love me? I mean, even then?" He asked softly. Kurt was being less insecure than usual and it bothered him that he felt this way. After Blaine cheating, a part of him still felt like he would never be good enough.

Sebastian sighed, running his nose along where his neck and shoulder meet. "I'll always love you." He said softly. "I may not be so vocal about it, but I will."

Butterflies are flying in his stomach the whole time Sebastian is talking, and Kurt wants nothing more than to turn over and kiss Sebastian. So he does just that. He twists his body so that he's face to face with Sebastian, and all he's wearing is a small grin as he looks down at Kurt. "C'mere." Sebastian says nodding upward to pull Kurt closer to him. Kurt obliges, pressing his chest against Sebastian's, tangling their left hands together and taking small slow breaths. "You are beautiful and I'll love you 20 years after you stop loving me." Bas moves forward, catching Kurt's top lip between his own; soft kisses are what Kurt knows Sebastian means something. After they had stopped sleeping around and started a relationship, the kisses got sweeter; the words had more meaning. Kurt couldn't even comprehend how much he really loved Sebastian sometimes.

They stayed there for a few moments, tangled in sheets, legs and arms wrapped around each other- Kurt's around Bas's neck, Bas's wrapped around Kurt's waist. Kurt could stay like this for ages. Slow kisses and small whimpers. Nothing moved from that, Kurt never really wanted it to. He may have loved sex with Sebastian, but was far more content kissing him, lost in the moment. Every now and again, Kurt would run a hand down Bas's back, and up his side. They kept their hands tangled, as Kurt pulled away his eyes fluttering against Sebastian's cheek. "I will love you when you are beyond your years, and beside me." Sebastian simply whispered.

"I know you will..." Kurt replied, cupping the side of Sebastian's face, and staring into his hazel-green eyes. "I know..." He whispered, resting his forehead on Sebastian's chin.

Kurt had been places with Sebastian. In the world, and in his heart. When Sebastian took Kurt to Paris for spring break, it was the first time he'd said 'I love you'. It was in a café and Kurt was drinking coffee and noshing on a croissant. He was typing out an email as best as he could with one hand and he heard those words. He was pretty sure his heart stopped when he looked up at Bas, and saw his eyes the size of softballs. Kurt couldn't think of another moment where he just wanted to jump over the table and kiss his boyfriend.

That same week, Sebastian had given Kurt his class ring. It wasn't a wedding ring or anything. More of a small promise. That Sebastian would try his best to make what they had to work. Kurt accepted the ring with happy tears and a small kiss on the corner of Sebastian's mouth.

Ever since then, Kurt has been wearing the ring every chance he got. Whether it matched his outfit or not. When Kurt came home and Sebastian looked down at his hand, he was sure Sebastian was a little happier than usual.

Kurt sighed softly into Sebastian's neck, keeping his arms around him. "I don't want to get up." Kurt laughed, playing with the hairs on the back of his head.

"Then don't." Kurt could swear he heard a smirk in Sebastian's voice and before he knew it, Kurt was being pushed on his back and a body weight was on top of him. "Because we have all morning baby." He whispered into Kurt's ear, kissing it softly.

* * *

Thanks to my wonderful new beta, Stephane!

Please review! It would mean a lot to me. :)


End file.
